Falling Again
by Lexiroseblue
Summary: Gail x Holly post 5x07. What happens after Holly says goodnight to Gail.


**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the writers and creators of Rookie Blue, Global and ABC. **

**This is my first fanfiction so please be nice and enjoy!**

* * *

" Goodnight Gail"

Gail felt her chest tighten as the wonderful woman in front of her turned and walked back down the darkened hallway. Tears pricked at her eyes but she could not brush them away, she couldn't move. Her heart thudded heavily in her chest and with every beat it felt like ice was rushing through her veins. Holly was gone. She was seeing someone else. She was gone.

As she walked away from Gail, Holly felt sick; she held her head back in a desperate attempt to get air into her lungs. She wanted to look back, turn around and pull Gail into her arms. Sarcastic, wonderful Gail. Gail who had walked out on her, never giving her the chance to explain, the Gail who ignored her for weeks. Gail, the woman who had broken her heart. The helplessness Holly felt about the whole horrible situation swelled up inside her and as she turned the corner, her vision began to blur as the tears she had been holding back started running down her cheeks. Stumbling slightly, Holly put an arm out against the wall to steady herself, a hand clasped over her mouth to keep herself from crying out loud. Shifting her weight onto her back she leant against the wall before sliding slowly to the floor. It was overwhelming, the love, the anxiety, and the hurt of the past few weeks. Bringing her knees up to her chest curling herself into a ball, Holly allowed herself to cry.

Gradually Gail began to regain feeling in her body, she felt the blood rushing in her ears and the weight of the evidence bag clutched tightly in her hand, but most of all she felt the huge emptiness in her chest. Turning, Gail began to hurry down the hallway, she needed to get out of the station, she couldn't, wouldn't let anyone see the tears that had begun to fall. Gail Peck did not cry in public. It was only then that she realised that she was walking the wrong way, so disorientated in her state, and to get back to her locker she would have to go the same way that Holly had just left. Praying that Holly had already made it out of the station already Gail started to make her way to the locker room. As much as her heart screamed to see Holly again, she knew that she couldn't take being reminded so soon of just how stupid she had been.

Her prayers however, were not answered. As she rounded the corner her foot caught on something, someone sitting on the ground and she fell heavily to the floor, landing awkwardly on her right wrist.

"aahhh shit, what the hell?!"

"Oh… God, Gail are..are you alright?!" Holly brought her head up from her knees as she felt the blonde topple over her.

"Holly? What the…? What are you doing down here?" Gail asked, bewildered, shifting awkwardly to sit on the floor facing the brunette, gingerly holding her wrist.

"You fell over me"

"That's not an answer." Gail grimaced as she inspected her wrist with her other hand "argh"

"Let me look" Holly made to move towards Gail, concern evident in her face.

"No, Holly, it's OK" Gail moved her arm away as Holly reached out to her "…I…I should…" Gail couldn't let Holly touch her just sitting so close to the doctor was both comforting and excruciating. As her vision began to swim again, fresh tears filling her eyes, she made to get up.

"Gail… please" hearing Holly's voice crack with emotion Gail relented, shifting towards Holly and holding out her arm for the doctor to examine.

Holly heard Gail's breath hitch as she touched her injured wrist, from the pain or being so physically close again, she couldn't tell. After what seemed like a life time to Gail she said "I think it's just sprained"

Gail knew she should take her hand back and leave Holly be, she was seeing someone else. What right did she have to sit here holding her hand? But Gail had noticed the brunettes tear stained cheeks and puffy eyes and knew she had been crying, that and the familiar warmth of Holly's fingers running over her hand, she couldn't bring herself to go. Holly could sense Gail's hesitation and slowly she linked their fingers together, gently holding the blonde's shaking hand.

"Holly…"

Gail broke. The kindness, the gentleness and concern that the other woman was showing her, even after all that she had done to her, to them, she couldn't take it. Holly felt her walls begin to crumble as a gut wrenching sob escaped Gail and her body began to shake. "Holly, I'm… I'm so… s s sorry…I…" Gail chocked out and in that moment Holly knew. She knew that more than anything she couldn't see the woman she loved so broken see her falling apart in front of her. She knew that as much as Gail had hurt her, as hard as the past few weeks had been, it would be harder to not have this beautiful, unpredictable woman in her life. She wanted to be the one who could pull Gail into her arms and comfort her when life got hard, be the one to cook her breakfast when she was hungover, to kiss her goodnight and hold her while she slept. "Gail…"

"No, Holly… I know I screwed up… and you deserve better… but I…"

Pulling the blonde towards her with a quick tug on her uniform sleeve, Holly crashed their lips together. It took a moment for Gail to respond but soon she felt the blonde melt into the kiss. Her heart soared as she felt Gail kissing her back, tasting the salt of both of their tears as well as that unique something that made kissing Gail feel like coming home. Running her fingers through the short hairs at the base of Gail's neck, Holly broke the kiss and leant her forehead against Gail's, both of them breathing heavily.

" Holly?"

"Sshh… Gail listen. I hate you right now, because you… broke my heart" Gail started to move back, regret rushing though her once more, but Holly held her head firmly against hers. "just listen… please… I hate you but more than anything I love you Gail." Gail stared into her eyes, blue pools filled with confusion. "Yes" Holly smiled the gorgeous half smile that Gail knew so well "I. Love. You. Snarky, beautiful, confusing you and I don't care what you do for a living. I love that you care so much about being a cop, and I can't…" she took a deep steadying breath "I can't stand not being around you, being with you" Tears once again began to fill the dark brown eyes and Gail could see both the hope and the fear in them. She leaned in to place a gentle kiss on the brunette's lips. "I love you too, Hol" Gail slowly got to her feet, pulling Holly up with her and wrapped her arms around her neck, pulling her into a bone crushing hug. Feeling Holly nuzzle her face into the crook of her neck Gail whispered softly to her "Never let me run again" her voice wavering slightly "please Hol, please promise me"

Pulling out of the hug and tilting Gail's chin up with a finger so she could look the blonde in the eye Holly said in a soft but determined voice "I promise" smoothing away a tear that had began to make its way down the blonde's cheek. Holly kissed her tenderly, trying to communicate across everything she felt for the woman in front of her "Plus one forever, remember".


End file.
